This invention relates generally to an electronic wristwatch of the type having no mechanically driven hands and more particularly to an electronic wristwatch of this type which outputs electromagnetic signals suitable to measure the timing rate. In the prior art, as an apparatus for measuring the timing rate, there is a device which measures the vibrational rate of a quartz crystal vibrator, which is the time standard source of a wristwatch, by means of a sound detector. The timing rate is the gain or loss in timekeeping of a wristwatch in a day. In an electronic timepiece having hands for indicating time, the timing rate is determined by measuring the magnetic field of the driving motor for the hands by means of an electromagnetic field detector. In a digital display electronic timepiece having a liquid crystal display device, the timing rate is measured by means of an electric field detector based on a 32 Hertz signal used in the AC drive on the display. Especially with a liquid display electronic timepiece, there is no apparatus for measuring the timing rate excepting instruments using an magnetic field detector or a sound detector. In recent years, a device using the above mentioned electromagnetic field detector has been popularized, and as a liquid crystal display electronic timepiece is now widely in use, it is most desirable, if not necessary to measure the timing rate by means of an electric field detector or a sound detector. Therefore, the timing rate is now measured by means of a conventional timing rate measuring device through an adapter making it necessary for the watchmaker to purchase the adapter. Moreover, as compared with an instrument using an electromagnetic field detector, the instrument using an electric field detector or an sound detector is easily influenced by external fields, noises, or the like, and accordingly measurement becomes difficult.
What is needed is an electronic wristwatch without mechanically driven hands which can be readily timed using conventional timing instruments which operate on electromagnetic fields.